


Thank You

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Allumelle, Allura - Freeform, Alteans, Crush at First Sight, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Oneshot, Post Season 6, Romelle - Freeform, Romellura, Voltron, season 6, small crush, vld, what is their ship name?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: SPOILERS FROM SEASON 6!Romelle thanks Allura for what she has done while they look for supplies on a planet.





	Thank You

“Okay everyone”, Keith said, still sitting beside Shiro. “I think we should keep moving, we can probably fly through one or two galaxies before setting up a camp for the night on a planet. What about that?”.

“Sounds good Keith”.

“Yeah”.

“Okay, we’ll leave once Shiro can stand up properly without feeling dizzy. In the meanwhile, please check around to see if there’s some water or some creature we can hunt for food around here, we need to eat, the way to Earth will be a long one”.

“Sure. Good thinking”, Coran said. “I’ll go with Krolia here and your little pet. Lance can go with Hunk and Pidge, and Allura can go with Romelle”.

“Yeah, great idea Coran. I’ll stay with Shiro, I’ll contact you once we will move”, Keith said before turning back towards Shiro.

Allura on the other hand took a glance at the pale skinned altean with pinkish purple eyes and turquoise markings on her cheeks. It was still weird, to realize that she was another survivor of her species. Every time they’d met aliens with pointy ears, they’d never been altean, they’d always missed the marks, but not this time.

Romelle looked to be about her age, and just as confused. Why shouldn’t she be? She had lived all her life in isolation, had her brother taken away from her, and learned that everything her people knew had been a lie. And now she had witnessed the downfall of Lotor, the very same man that had made Bandor perish along with thousands of others. She understood why Coran had paired the two of them up, he probably hoped they would find some closure, and Romelle would probably feel calmer when hearing the whole story from another altean.

So she nodded, quickly walked up to her, and started walking, gesturing a “follow me” with her hand.

The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes, looking around at the plain landscape. They probably wouldn’t find anything here, but it was good to try. All that was heard was the sound of their footsteps as they hit the ground.

“Thank you”, Romelle suddenly said, breaking the silence. “For everything. You got rid of him, now my people can finally be free. Your people, we will learn about the old Altea. We’ll finally get to leave the colony, a thing my people have wished to do for generations. I can’t express all of my gratitude towards you and your team”.

“Romelle, it is you we should be thanking. Without you, we would have fallen right into Lotor’s hand. You’ve done much for us”.

“But”, the pale altean began, she looked confused at the princess. “I haven’t done anything. I just got here with some information, I don’t deserve any credit”.

“Yes you do, because you’ve done so much more than you realized. You showed me that our civilization still is out there, you showed me that me and Coran aren’t the only ones left. It may not feel like anything particular to you, but for me, that is the most important message I’ve heard in decaphoebes. It’s thanks to you Romelle, that I’ll be able to go to sleep with a smile on my face, because when the war is won, we can rebuild everything”.

“So, you’re going to rebuild the old Altea?”.

Allura shook her head.

“No, not me. We. We are going to rebuild it, all of us. You, me, Coran, and all the other alteans. I may be a princess, but it won’t be my world, it will be our world, and you Romelle, is the first step towards it. You’re going to mean so much to me through all of my life, all future generations will remember you, as Romelle, one of the founders of the new Altean empire”.

“You, really mean that?”.

“Of course I do, you’ve done more than enough, atleast let me show my gratitude by giving you a high position in the empire, I know we’ve just met, but I’d like to keep you close, you’re really nice to me and I really enjoy your company”.

Both of the altean women blushed a dark red that tinted their cheeks, before letting out smiles. Allura looked at Romelle‘s purple eyes, seeing the sparkling in them. They were soft, pure and warm in a way, Allura felt like she could look at them forever. Everything with Romelle was neat and cute, and just utterly perfect.

“I quite enjoy your company as well, Allura”.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY THE MOMENT I SAW ROMELLE IN THE LION NEXT TO ALLURA THEY LOOKED SO CUTE SO I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING


End file.
